battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Atacama Desert
The Battle of Atacama Desert is a multiplayer map in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and was one of the first offensives made by the Russian Army during their South America campaign. It is also one of the largest Conquest maps in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The fighting in the Atacama occured for most of the war in many different areas, prominently armour and air battles, as Russia attempted to push inland and the US attempted to push them back to the coast. The map featured in the game is the initial invasion of South America, through the Atacama. A Russian Naval Group is preparing a massive amphibious assault. Defending the shore are 3 US fortifications and a string of artillery defenses. Should the Russian’s establish a beachhead and overrun US positions, they will be free to advance further inland. With weather deteriorating and sandstorms approaching, US Command has consolidated all available forces to meet the Russian threat. As a result of the open ground, a large-scale armor battle supported by attack helicopters seems likely. Russian Battleplan For this battle the Russian Army would commit 350 soldiers in a combined land-air assault against the still unaware American base in an attempt to wipe out all American Mortar and SAM sites in order to provide a safe landing site for the main invasion force. The strategy was to swiftly move the force into a nearby town, supported by Russian armor and helicopter units. After this area was secured all forces were to push forward into the dry river bed and set up a command post in a long deserted tanker. If this could be achieved the remaining Russian forces would push into not only the other coastal town site but force the Americans back into their base for a final and fatal blow to wipe the American forces out or force them to retreat inland. Conquest Equipment RU Light Vehicles *Quad Bike *Cobra 4WD Tanks *T-90 Main Battle Tank Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc Aircraft *Su-25 Frogfoot Emplacements *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun US Light Vehicles *Quad Bike *Humvee Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank Helicopters *AH-64 Apache Aircraft *None Emplacements *BGM-71 TOW *ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun Bases US Deployment In the US Deployment Zone there are two M1A2 Abrams Tanks, a HMMWV, a Quad Bike and an AH-64 Apache. There are also 2 TOW Missile launchers, an XM312 and a Zeus AA gun A: Western Island In the Western island, there is one Quad Bike and one M1A2 Abrams B: Stranded Ship At the Stranded ship, there is a UAV station. There is also a Kornet AT launcher, and a Zeus AA gun C: Eastern Island At the Eastern Island, there is a T-90 MBT RU Deployment In the Russian Deployment Zone, there are 2 T-90 MBTs, a Cobra 4WD, a Quad Bike and a Mi-28 Havoc. There are also 2 Kornet AT launchers, a KORD HMG and a Zeus AA gun Tactics *Drive or fly over to the enemy base as quickly as possible and steal their helicopter. Though this may seem unfair, this leaves them without a helicopter until it is blown down. Because of this you will not have to worry about unprevoked helicopter assaults on your team or about getting your own helicopter shot down by a much more experienced pilot. *Mount the Anti Aircraft Gun. Enemy pilots have the tendency to fly over to your base and spawn-trap it. This time you are prepared and can take the helicopter down before it attacks your base. *Protect your base. If one enemy has a good time camping your base, soon enough the whole enemy team will follow along and do the same. Take out any enemy you see entering the base and be prepared for another, as he will usually bring a friend or two in a 4WD Vehicle. Rush RU (Attackers) Light Vehicles *Quad Bike *Cobra 4WD Tanks *T-90 Main Battle Tank Helicopters *Mil Mi-24 Hind Emplacements *9M133 Kornet US (Defenders) Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank Emplacements *BGM-71 TOW *VADS AA Gun *XM312 *XM-306 Auto GL Outcome RU Victory Caught completely off guard by this sudden attack, the US Army forces could only fight a holding action while the bulk of the occupying forces fell back to regroup with other American forces further inland. A force of 100 Americans fought desperately and valiantly to stave off the relentless Russian push for as long as possible. In the end all US soldiers defending the beach were either killed, destroyed, or forced out of the area, but not with out inflicting staggering casualties on the invaders. A Russian soldier watches the landing craft hit the beach, bringing reinforcements into the fight. US Victory Even though they were caught off guard, the US Army forces managed to drive off the Russian amphibious forces and American artillery defences managed to destroy the Russian naval battle group, with ballistic rocket volleys fired from the coast at the Russian ships, forcing them to retreat. Afterwards, US Command will use similar tactics to capture the Port of Arica. Map Images Atacamadesert.jpg|Birds eye view of the Battle of Atacama Desert. Atacamadesertconquest.jpg|Atacama Desert Conquest variant. Trivia *The loading screen for the map shows the battle taking place on the coast of an inland lake in the Atacama, rather than the presumed coast of Chile. This makes no sense, as there would be no way for the Russian fleet to access the lake and an amphibious invasion would be useless, as the Russians could simply advance from the surrounding land. It is presumed that this is a mistake by DICE. Category:BC2 Maps Category:Maps